


[podfic of] the sunflower you lost

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: There was a short pause, and then he took a step closer, cupping Lance’s cheek with his hand in a soft embrace. “Tell me…Is there anything you would not do for your father? For your people?”Lance swallowed, lost in those bisque orbs. “…Of course not. I am loyal to my blood.”In which Lance is the original blue paladin, but only remembers in a sunflower field in his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sunflower you lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589154) by [peachii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachii/pseuds/peachii). 



Title: The sunflower you lost

fandom: Voltron Legendary Defender

Beta listener: AnnaPods

Pairing: Keith/Lance, Lance/Lotor 

[Ch 01](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/voltron/sunflower/the%20sunflower%20you%20lost%20ch01.mp3) MP3 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

Length: 0:16:44

Music used: One Day - Future Island.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The sunflower you lost

fandom: Voltron Legendary Defender

Beta listener: AnnaPods

Pairing: Keith/Lance, Lance/Lotor 

[Ch 02](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/voltron/sunflower/the%20sunflower%20you%20lost%20ch02.mp3) MP3 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

Length: 0:14:44


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The sunflower you lost

fandom: Voltron Legendary Defender

Beta listener: AnnaPods

Pairing: Keith/Lance, Lance/Lotor 

[Ch 03](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/voltron/sunflower/the%20sunflower%20you%20lost%20ch03.mp3) MP3 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

Length: 0:15:28


End file.
